


finding a leaf in your boyfriend's hair

by orphan_account



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: never listen to lullatone





	finding a leaf in your boyfriend's hair

They’ve long since left the trail - despite Griffin not having much experience with forests in general, he insists on stomping off into them with gleeful abandon at any opportunity.   
The sun filters down through the leafy canopy above them, lighting Griffin’s way as he crashes through the brush, smile bright.

“I’M A NATURE BOY,” he announces, before tripping on a trailing root and faceplanting into a bush. “WHOOPS.” 

Nick bites back a laugh as he runs to check on his ungracefully prone boyfriend, following Griffin’s messy path through the brush to where he lies, facedown and breathless with laughter. 

“You okay?” Nick asks, trying and failing to hide a smile as Griffin turns to grin up at him, sun-dappled and more than a little winded. “I’d give that a nine out of ten - execution was flawless, but your landing could’ve used some work.”

“I’ll try harder next time,” Griffin laughs, grabs Nick’s arm and _pulls._

Nick yelps as he goes down, but the embrace of the greenery is surprisingly comfortable. Leaves tickle his bare arms, and the branches of the bush support him in a hold that’s oddly nice, despite its prickliness. 

The mid-afternoon sun paints the forest floor gold, and Nick’s heart gives a little twist at how beautiful Griffin is in the light. He’s looking back at Nick now, eyes a little watery from laughing.

“Niiiick. I love you.”

Nick’s chest feels warm and bright, and his eyes are a little wet too, but not entirely from laughing. “Gay,” he mumbles, hiding his face. “There’s a leaf in your hair, nerd.”   
“Who cares,” Griffin says, “It’s experimental fashion,” and bumps his nose into Nick’s shielding hands until he lowers them and leans in to kiss Griffin, blushing and sweet. Nick can feel Griffin’s smile against his mouth, and he thinks, as they pull each other close, that the forest just might be his new favorite place.


End file.
